The Danger of Secrets
by queenpearl
Summary: Not really based on any episode but I guess a bit of "Trust" could be involved here. In keeping McGarrett's family secrets, Missouri is subjected to intense torture from Chinese terrorists. Rated T for violence and torture.
1. Chapter 1

Wo Fat arrived on Ford Island, having escaped McGarrett. He set his sights on the one member of Five-0 who never left her post. Heck, she could barely move at all. He held an AK-47 in his hands. While the bullets wouldn't kill Missouri, they could most certainly be used to torture her and the bayonet could be used to slice wounds into her hull. The bullets themselves were coated in a deadly poison so each time he fired, more would enter her bloodstream.

It was the grave shift and Missouri, always the guard for her fallen sister, was on high alert at this time. She heard Wo long before he arrived. "Who's there?" She hissed. "Only me, my dear Missouri." Wo purred as he emerged from the shadows. "You!" She growled, about ready to send out a call to base. Bullets strafed her side. "Don't you even think about it." Wo growled. She grimaced, the sting of the bullets hurting a lot more than usual. "What have you done?" She asked. "Cyanogen chloride, hurts doesn't it?" He replied. Missouri grimaced. "It'll be hydrolyzed soon enough." Wo said. "Hydrogen cyanide." She rasped. "You know your chemistry, well done." He praised her. "Then you also know that I know how to cure it." She growled. "But I'm not going to let you now am I." He chuckled. "I'd wager you have maybe a few hours. Less if you don't cooperate. It'd be a pity to add more holes into that pretty gray hull of yours." "What kind of person are you?" She whispered. He grinned. "The kind that's not afraid to get what he wants." He replied. "And what do you want from me?" She asked. "The truth." Wo replied. "What's in the box?" She glared at him and he fired another round into her side. She cried out this time. "I ask again, what's in the box?" He said calmly. She panted. "I have sworn an oath of silence on this matter, I will not break it." She said. "Ah, so you do know something, excellent." "I exercise my right to silence under the 5th article." She growled. "Yes, I'm sure you'd like to do that, Missouri. But you aren't in active duty anymore. You're not even in reserves. The Articles don't apply to you anymore." Wo said.

Missouri was half tempted to tell Wo then. He did have a good point, she wasn't under any obligation to keep secrets anymore but she'd promised her friends she would. "Be that as it may Wo but the Articles aren't the only thing keeping my silence. My silence is being kept by my promise to my friends!" She growled. Her insolence earned her another straf of bullets, this time across her bow. She groaned, everything becoming more painful as the poison seeped down into her bloodstream. "Before you become completely out of it Mo, perhaps you should make a call." He said. "To who?" She growled. "The cops?!" "To your dear friend McGarrett." Wo laughed. He pulled out his phone and began dialing the number.

McGarrett and the team were relaxing back at his house when his phone rang. The unknown ID that popped up had him on alert at once. "Quiet!" He hissed to his team and answered. "McGarrett." He said. "Before you do anything, I'd advise you to take a look out the window." Wo replied calmly. McGarrett did, seeing armed men surrounding his house. "You so much as try anything, and I'll order them to shoot." Chin Ho was already working on tracing the call. "Located!" He reported. "Pier 5 Foxtrot, Ford Island." The team would've sworn later that McGarrett went as white as a ghost. "You thought I wouldn't know of all your team members." Wo laughed. "If you've hurt her, I swear..." McGarrett snarled. "Oh I've done far more than hurt her, and you're not in the best position to make threats as it were." Wo replied. "What is it you want?" McGarrett growled. "Come down to Ford Island, and bring that box with you." Wo replied. McGarrett growled. "What is it you know about it?" He asked. "More than you I'm sure now come." Wo said. "Only if I get to speak to Mo first." McGarrett replied. "Very well." There was silence for a moment before "McGarrett." McGarrett winced at the grating sound of Missouri's voice. "Missouri, Mo are you alright?!" He cried, worried for his most trusted team member. "One word McGarrett, kit!" Missouri replied. "Missouri, I..." McGarrett began. "Do you understand?!" She growled. "Yes." He replied. "I'm so sorry..." He whispered. She snorted. "Save the crying for later, big boy. Right now you've got work to do." She replied. Wo's voice came back on. "You come down here now with that box, and I'll let you help your precious friend." He said. The line went dead.

"Wo's poisoned Mo. Bring the box, and the cyanide kit. We're going to meet him." McGarrett ordered. The team was packed up and on the road in minutes. Pulling up to Missouri's dock on Ford Island, McGarrett leaped out of the car before Danny had fully stopped. He had the box in one hand and the cyanide kit in the other. Wo's men blindsided him, pinning him to the ground. "Ah, the box, hand it over please." Wo ordered. One of the men twisted McGarrett's arm around, forcing him to release the box. "Excellent. Now the key." Wo ordered. "I haven't found it yet." McGarrett replied. "I don't know what's in that box anymore than you do." In response, Wo aimed his gun at Missouri's head. "I fire this, the poison will enter her nervous system. In five seconds, she'll be paralyzed, in another 2, she'll be dead." "Don't listen to them!" Missouri cried. "Quiet!" Wo snarled. He cocked the weapon, ready to fire. A gunshot sounded and Wo dropped to the ground but not before firing his own weapon. It was a clumsy shot, and struck Missouri's shoulder instead of her head but the armor piercing bullet embedded itself down 5 inches into her 13 inch armor and the poison did its job, seeping down into her bloodstream. Wo's men opened fire as did McGarrett's. It was an all out shootout, and Missouri, acting quickly grabbed McGarrett before he could be hurt, taking the bullets herself. Her armor could take it, they barely made a dent and only Wo's gun was poisoned. But still, she had to take those men out before they hurt anyone else not shielded by her. Wo's men advanced when suddenly, a bunch of them were shot down by an explosion. Missouri had fired a pair of 20 mm rounds out of her Phalanx Close in Weapons System. "Back off the lot of ya, or I'll be forced to use a bigger weapon." She snarled. She would and she could fire her 16 inch guns if necessary. Though at this close of a range the explosion would likely kill them all. Fortunately, the remaining men ran off into the night.

As soon as they were gone, Missouri collapsed against the dock. She wanted nothing more than to roll on her side completely but the mooring lines prevented her, in fact they were hurting her right now. "Give me a hand here!" McGarrett called to his team. One by one they undid the lines from the dock and Missouri rolled on her side. McGarrett pulled out his phone, quickly dialing a number. "McKay, I need you down here ASAP! Something's happened. I'll explain to you when you arrive. And alert Carr to the situation as well." He said quickly and hung up. He turned back to Missouri. The once proud battleship was lying on her side, keel pressed against the dock, her eyes closed and her breathing ragged. Danny opened up the kit and began working on mixing the different ingredients together. "I'm sorry Mo." McGarrett murmured. "Don't blame yourself." She replied back weakly. "I knew the risks when I signed up." "Look at you, you're dying." He whispered. "Because of Wo, not you." She answered. "I should've protected you better." He said. "Like that would've made much of a difference." Missouri snorted, breaking into a coughing fit. "Easy, easy..." McGarrett murmured, stroking her side. She shied away from him. "Not until you have gloves on mister!" She growled. "Those bullets were coated in cyanogen chloride. My whole side is contaminated." He nodded and had Danny pass him some gloves. His fingers ran soothing circles along her side. The first solution was made ready and McGarrett took out an iodine packet. "Tell me you're not allergic to iodine." He said. "I'm not." She replied. "I've been a blood donor to the Red Cross for five years and never had a problem. My blood's given to my sister in Norfolk." "What's wrong with Wisconsin?" McGarrett asked. "Hodgkins." Missouri replied sadly. "We're doing what we can but it's pretty advanced." McGarrett nodded, wiping a small section of Missouri's hull clean. Danny stuck the needle full of Nitrates and Thiosulfate into a vein. The needle was specially designed to pierce through Missouri's 13 inches of armor. The Nitrates would oxidize the hemoglobin in her blood, preventing the cyanide from advancing but the new methemoglobin would require more to purge her systems of the poison entirely. The Thiosulfate helps the enzyme rhodanese to break down the cyanide. Though since the reaction would be to small on its own, the Thiosulfate had to be mixed with the Nitrates to offer a better result. It'd be another hour before Missouri could be given the next treatment.

McKay arrived not long after and he gasped at the sorry sight his ship presented. "Wo used cyanogen. We've just given her the Nitrates to stop it." McGarrett explained. "What did that bastard want!" McKay growled. "This." McGarrett held up the box. "Hess wanted it too. I don't know what's in it but my father told me it was a secret of some kind." McKay nodded and walked up to his ship. Putting gloves on, he stroked her nose. "Is it working any?" He asked her. "Too early to tell." She groaned in reply. "But I certainly hope so." "You didn't tell him anything did you." McKay murmured. "Like I ever would." She snorted. "Still a tough old girl." He chuckled. "I may be old, but my age doesn't affect my dedication to this country, McKay as you very well know." She replied.

The next hour came and Missouri was given Hydroxocobalamin which converted the cyanide to a harmless form of Vitamin B12 called cyanocobalamin. 3-MP was injected next, turning any cyanide that remained into harmless compounds that could then be eliminated by the body. Unfortunately for Missouri, eliminated meant expelled. The next few hours, Missouri spent throwing up white foam every few minutes. McGarrett was worried and his concern was justified. Missouri was far from a young ship and exhaustion was quickly taking its toll on her. Her eyes rolled around in her head and any time she tried to talk, her speech was slurred. McKay and McGarrett both took turns watching her. Missouri's fever raged as her body fought to expel the poison from her system and sweat gleamed on her hull. She was truly a pathetic sight for anyone to see, a shivering bundle curled up against the dock. McGarrett used a cool cloth soaked in seawater to try and cool her down. Every few minutes, he'd stop and hold a bucket for Missouri to throw up into. This went on until sunrise and Missouri, exhausted from everything, went right to sleep. President Carr had shut down the museum for the week as it'd be another few days before Missouri would be medically cleared but at least she was improving.

Neither McKay nor McGarrett had slept a wink that night and the old man approached McGarrett now. "You should get some rest son." He said. McGarrett, who was still rubbing a cool cloth down Missouri's hull replied "I'm fine. If anyone should rest it's you. You haven't slept at all." "Neither have you." McKay pointed out. The old man left. Maybe it was the events of last night, or maybe it was Missouri's warmth but either way McGarrett found himself being lulled to sleep. He dropped the cloth, his fingers pressing gently against her gray hull. "You're a good old girl." He murmured.

When McKay returned a few minutes later he found Missouri still on her side and fast asleep, snoring softly with McGarrett draped across her bow. Smiling, the old man found a place nearby, soaking up the sun as he too, succumbed to his exhaustion.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a few days before Missouri gained enough strength to right herself. Water running off her sides, she leaned against the dock some but she held her head high. "I knew you wouldn't stay down forever." McKay said, stroking her nose. She nuzzled him lovingly. He laughed and gave her one last pat before climbing aboard.

McGarrett came down later that day, looking worn and tired. Carr had not been forgiving to him or his team for Missouri's near death experience. He had Kono arrested and practically disbanded the team. McGarrett was still fuming over it. "You know you're not supposed to be here." Missouri said to him as he approached. "Yeah well, Carr can go and suck his own dick as far as I care." McGarrett sniffed. She stifled a laugh. McGarrett's expression turned serious. "He does have a point though. I put you in danger when I shouldn't have." "I made my own choices, you had nothing to do with it." Missouri replied. "Missouri, Wo could've killed you. He would've eventually if the team hadn't been alerted to the situation. You would've been dead by morning." He growled. She shrugged. "So, there's been a lot of instances in which I've feared I'd be 'dead by morning'." She said. "That's not the point! You're not as young as you used to be, Mo! You're not in the military any more. For 50 years you served America. Don't you think you've earned a rest?" He asked. "Have I earned one?" She mused. "I suppose so. But do I want one, now that's another topic entirely." "I'm serious!" He growled. "And so am I!" Missouri snapped back. "McGarrett, when I agreed to be a part of your team, I knew the risks. Everyone did and you know what, we don't care! We don't care what the risks are because at the end of the day, the only thing that does matter is that this island is safe from harm." "Missouri, I..." "Don't." She growled. "Just don't! I don't want to hear your lame excuses or your guilt filled apologies. I don't need them. I was doing my duty, nothing more." She looked at him. "Tell me something, McGarrett, if it was Danny who was in my place, would you question him the same things you are now?" She asked. "No." McGarrett replied. "I would regret what happened but I wouldn't question his place on the team." "So why question me? Someone who was born and bred for combat. Someone who has more training and experience than the rest of the team combined." before he could answer she continued. "It's because I'm a museum isn't it. The others, they've got families and responsibilities outside the force but you don't question them, no you question the old outdated warship who has no obligation other than to stand as a guard for all time!"

"You're my friend, Missouri.." McGarrett tried. "And the others aren't?" She replied. He didn't answer, she'd nailed him. "Do I mean more to you than Chin or Kono or Danny?" She asked. She pressed his muzzle to his head. "Think about it rockybow." She murmured.

Carr, having heard of McGarrett's presence drove down to the dock and started yelling at the policeman to leave. McGarrett, finally fed up of it all, started to advance on Carr when a big wall of gray blocked him. It was Missouri and she'd forced herself halfway out of the water, her silver eyes narrowed and her teeth bared. "You ever question McGarrett's place here again, and I'll rip you apart!" She snarled. He gulped and nodded. Satisfied, Missouri backed off. "You didn't have to do that." McGarrett murmured to her. "No, I didn't but I did anyway." She replied. "Why?" He asked. She looked at him, seriousness clouding her usually bright silver eyes. "Because you are my friend."

McGarrett stroked her bow and she lowered her head, her nose pressing against his chest and her eyes closed. "It's an honor to have you on my team Mo." He murmured. Missouri smiled. "The honor is mine."


End file.
